I Will Always Love You
by Mrs. Optimus Prime
Summary: Jazz was killed by Megatron in Mission City. A few days later Ratchet is able to bring him back. Mikaela has a friend come to the base and then something happens. Jazz falls in love and so does Mikaela's friend. JazzxOc fic.
1. Resurrection

Okay here is a new story. Its about Jazz to all you Jazz fans out there. I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

Resurrection

The battle between the Autobots and Decepticons were over. The Autobots had won the battle, but lost a comrade…Jazz. Jazz had fought against Megatron by himself and because of that he was killed. Megatron had ripped him in half and tearing out his spark. Sector Seven was now banded from existence and so the Autobots got to have their old back to have as their own. There Ratchet worked and worked on his friend's body trying to see if he could repair him…then try to find something suitable for a spark.

Optimus stood right next to the metal bed which consisted of many, many metal tables. Ratchet gave a sigh and put his fingers to his brow and said, "There's nothing I can do unless I had a spark."

Optimus looked down at his hand. He still held the shard of the Allspark and handed it over to Ratchet. Ratchet looked at it confusingly and asked, "Where did you get this sir?"

"I pulled it out of Megatron's chest…it's apart of the Allspark…do you think it could bring back Jazz?" he asked.

"I don't know…after I'm done fixing him maybe…You may want to wait. I'll tell you if he does come back."

Ratchet took the shard from the Allspark and Optimus walked outside of the room where everyone was waiting. Sam and Mikaela were sitting together and looked up at Optimus. It was a sad loss that Jazz was killed in the battle, but that's what happened in wars…someone always died.

"Optimus…will Ratchet be able to bring Jazz back?" asked Sam.

Optimus looked down at his human friend and said, "I don't know…Ratchet can do a lot of things, but I don't know if he can bring someone back from the dead."

Suddenly Mikaela got up and said, "I can't take this anticipation…I need to go somewhere…someone else want to?"

Bumblebee suddenly transformed and said, "Come on Mikaela hop in."

Mikaela looked up at Optimus and said, "We'll be back later."

"Okay, we'll give you news on Jazz." he replied.

Mikaela nodded her head and jumped in the car and Bumblebee drove off. Once they were out Mikaela let out a deep sigh. She couldn't stand it. Bumblebee noticed a full relief was released from Mikaela when she let the sigh. Jazz was a good friend of hers and he had died to protect them from Megatron…if had listened to Ratchet he would still be here and they wouldn't have to worry about this. They drove into town where Mikaela told him to drop her off. She wanted to go find some friends and talk to. Ever since that day every one of her friends knew what happened and wanted to introduce her to the Autobots.

Bumblebee let Mikaela out and he parked next to the road keeping an optic on her. She and Sam had started going out and this relationship was so much better than the one she had with Trent. She went and sat down at one of the seats at Burger King. She sat there and ran her hands through her hair. She got out her cell phone and started pressing buttons and sending a letter to a friend….her friend Mandy.

A few minutes later a girl with brown hair and green eyes came over on a bike and said, "Hey Mikaela. How are things with the Autobots?"

"Well…Ratchet is trying to bring Jazz back…its not looking too well." she sighed.

Mandy looked down at her feet. Mandy was the only person she had spoken to about the Autobots…Mandy could keep a secret, plus Mandy saw the news what was happening and saw Mikaela on there driving a tow truck. When Mikaela had gotten back Mandy asked her what happened and why she had drove a tow truck with a giant yellow robot attached. That was when Mandy got involved.

"So Jazz is still dead? I thought they would have brought him back by now."

"Well…Megatron ripped his spark out of him when he tore him apart….so he will need a new spark to replace this one…I just hope Ratchet will succeed." she whispered.

"The doc will. The doc has more technology than we have ever dreamed of. He will." she replied.

Suddenly a familiar voice sounded from behind the two.

"Well Mikaela, did you break up with your scrawny boyfriend? I'm still single and waiting for you."

Mikaela turned around and saw Trent. "Oh no." she whispered.

Mandy turned to Trent and said, "She is still taken Trent so back off."

"No one asked you, you little bitch." Trent replied and pushed Mandy.

Mikaela turned around and faced Trent and said, "Don't you push my friend." she growled.

"Oh I'm so scared. Mikaela is going to let the beast out on me." he laughed.

"You know what…I think I just might." she replied and punched him square in the nose. There was a sudden applause coming from Bumblebee and Mikaela had to start laughing and started walking over to Bumblebee and asked, "Did you enjoy that?"

Mandy walked with her and asked, "This is Bumblebee?"

"Yeah, it's little Bumblebee." she replied.

"So this was the guy you had connected to the tow truck. Just what happened to him?"

"He had his feet severed from his body, so we needed to help him and that's what we did. Say hello Bumblebee."

Bumblebee then turned the radio to a John Wayne voice and said, "Howdy partner."

Mandy started laughing after he said that and said, "That's so amazing!"

Bumblebee started to purr and opened the doors. Mikaela looked at Mandy and said, "You wanna go for a ride?"

"Sure!" she exclaimed and got in the passenger seat. Mikaela got in the driver's seat and buckled up and then let Bumblebee do the driving.

"Do you have your license yet?" Mandy suddenly asked.

"No…but I'm not driving." she laughed.

Mandy laughed and watched the scenes as they drove everywhere until a call came in…it was Optimus.

"Bumblebee Ratchet has got Jazz fixed and the shard of the Allspark is working. You and Mikaela need to come now."

There was a sudden silence until Bumblebee said, "Okay sir…do you think Mikaela could bring a friend….because her friend is with us right now."

There was an irritated sigh, "Yes, but I'm going to have a talk with Mikaela and her friend."

Bumblebee and his passengers suddenly did a U-Turn and went straight towards the Autobot base. Mikaela looked at her friend and said, "I hope we don't get into too much trouble."

"Nah, you won't. Optimus doesn't get mad that easily…of course with all the stress I really can't say." spoke Bumblebee.

"Thanks Bumblebee." murmured Mikaela.

They made it to the base and when they got inside there was Optimus Prime standing there. Mikaela and Mandy slowly got out of Bumblebee and slowly walked over to Optimus. Mikaela and Mandy were both nervous and Optimus could tell the two humans were. He bent down to their level and looked at Mikaela and then at the new comer.

"Mikaela, you know we wanted to keep our existence a secret." sighed Optimus.

"I know…but Mandy kinda saw you guys before and saw me with Bumblebee….so…I really didn't spill it. It was at Mission City when she discovered you guys." Mikaela replied.

Optimus turned his head to Mandy and said, "So you're Mandy…"

"Please sir I didn't mean any harm. Please don't kill me." Mandy whimpered.

"What did you tell her?" he asked Mikaela.

"Nothing." she replied.

Optimus shook his head and said, "We live to protect you humans not to kill you off. But if you're going to know about us you can't tell anyone else about us."

"Yes sir…I won't say a word." spoke Mandy.

Suddenly Ratchet started yelling, "Optimus! Jazz is online! He's back!"

Optimus scooped up the two humans and ran to see Jazz. Sam was right next to Jazz and saw Optimus with Mikaela and a friend of hers. Jazz's optics slowly came on as he looked around and asked, "How long have I been out? Let me at Megatron!"

"Calm it down soldier. You have been offline for many weeks. Ratchet was finally able to bring you back." Optimus replied.

Jazz then looked at Optimus's hand and said, "What's crackin' lil' bitches?"

Mikaela jumped out of Optimus's hand and ran over to Jazz and gave his head a hug. She was happy to have him back. Optimus gently put Mandy down on the ground who walked up to Mikaela and looked at Jazz. Jazz looked at her and asked, "Who are you? I don't believe you were with Sam and Mikaela when we met."

"I'm Mandy…I'm a friend of Mikaela's." she replied.

"Well a friend to Mikaela's is a friend of ours." exclaimed Jazz.

Mikaela stepped away from Jazz so that he could get up. Jazz sat up and saw Sam and said, "Hey my main man!"

"Hey Jazz." replied Sam.

Everyone was so happy to have Jazz back. Mandy looked at all the giant robots that were surrounding them, there was a black one and a yellow one…bumblebee with Optimus Prime. Jazz was laying directly in front of her. Her life went from boredom to excitement in a matter of minutes. She watched as all the Autobots and her two human friends rejoiced at Jazz revival. She smiled a little smiled…she felt like she was at a party whom she wasn't invited to. Jazz suddenly looked her way and put a clawed hand behind her and pushed her to the excitement. She had never been pushed by a giant hand before which was new. She looked at everyone seeing they were accepting her in as a friend. She ran over to Mikaela and Sam and gave them a hug. She jumped on Sam's back catching him off guard and falling backwards. It was going to be a great day. A really great day.

* * *

I know the chapter is a little short, but I will try to get them longer in the future. Please review and no flames please. 


	2. School Bullies Meet Jazz

Well I'm so sorry for the whole wait up. I applied to Northern Kentucky Univeristy and I got accepted! I can't wait! Well I had a huge writer's block on this chapter. Took me 3 days to write. Pretty bad, so if anyone has any ideas fill free to say so! Enjoy and please no flames.

* * *

Chapter 2

School Bullies Meet Jazz

The next day was not so great. They had to go back to school. She didn't want to, but Jazz took all of them to school since he hadn't seen Mikaela and Sam in a while because of his death. Also to take Mandy to school also, he parked in the student parking lot and let them get out.

"Hey you guys be careful." Jazz's voice came from the car.

Mandy, Mikaela, and Sam walked in the building together. All of them had first hour together…but also Trent was in the class with them. Mikaela had a hard time with him. Of course Jazz did not know about these people, but of course he had been gone for two days…he had to catch up two days of what he had missed. He let out a sigh as he sat In the parking lot he stayed tanning in the sun. He thought it was interesting watching people walking. Some with strollers and babies in it.

In the school Trent was always picking on Mikaela because she wasn't with him anymore. She ignored them to the best of her ability, but they'd always stopped when she kissed Sam on the lips right before they left for their next class. Trent had another class with Sam and he was going to make sure his time in there was hell like in all the other classes.

"Hey Wilwicky." laughed Trent.

"Its Witwicky." he gritted through his teeth.

Trent grabbed a hold of Sam's shirt and asked, "Does it look like I care? NO!" With that he threw Sam into the room and walked past him laughing. Sam looked outside the window and saw Jazz just sitting there. He heard the engine roar with anger and all Sam could think was _No Jazz not now!_

Sam got up and sat down in his chair and waited for the teacher to get situated. Once class had started he kept staring out the window. Gosh he couldn't wait to get out of the school to go outside and hang out with his Autobot friends. Since the Decepticons were gone they had nothing to worry about. He sighed listening to the teacher lecture his boring lecture like every day.

When the class ended he went to his other classes and seeing Mikaela always brightened his day then he'd see Mandy and she asked, "Is Jazz still outside?"

"Yeah, he'll wait for us. He's not going to abandon us here. He knows we hate this place, but he doesn't know why. He's not a human I guess. Oh well."

Mandy laughed a little bit and walked on to her class. Of course now she was stuck with Trent to her lonesome self. She walked in the room and Trent came up to her, "Hey baby. Why do you hang out with Sam and Mikaela when you could have me?"

Mandy looked up at Trent and said, "Well maybe because I don't date ass holes in this school who think they're hotshots when really they're just trash. Have a nice day."

Trent looked down at her stunned at what she had said, but shook it off quickly.

"What did you say to me?"

"You heard me." she retorted and kept walking.

* * *

Jazz, outside was laughing when he heard her tell Trent off. She had an attitude if some jerk came up to her, but Trent didn't know about the Autobots. Jazz chuckled a little bit, but when he saw Trent hit Mandy Jazz revved his engine and threatened to transform right then and there. He let out a little roar which Optimus from the base heard him.

"Jazz what's going on?" his voice filled the car with concern.

"This football player just hit Mandy…..I swear Prime I'm about to transform and give him a piece of my mind. He also has been picking on Sam and Mikaela."

"Jazz keep your cool."

"I'll try Optimus, but so far it doesn't look promising."

"Jazz you've only been on line for one day I'd hate to have Ratchet shut you down for a while." Optimus's voice came out sternly.

* * *

Jazz sighed and started waiting for the school day to end. He wanted to give that punk a piece of his mind. As the day went on Jazz slowly cooled down until Sam, Mikaela, and Mandy came out of the school just like everyone else. They all walked over to him and just when they were about to get in the football bully guy walked over.

"What's this Witwicky? Your parents buying you whatever you want now? First the Camaro I've never seen now a Pontiac."

"It was a gift." Sam remarked.

Trent pushed Sam against Jazz and said, "Well how about you let me take this little gift off your shoulders so you won't have to worry about it okay?"

"NO!" exclaimed Mandy and Mikaela.

Trent's friends walked up behind them and held them in place as Trent held Sam against the car and got the keys. He threw him aside and tried opening the door. Jazz smiled as Trent tried and tried, but couldn't get the car unlocked. Trent turned back around to Sam and asked, "What kind of game are you playing at boy!?"

"Nothing!" exclaimed Sam.

"Open the door then! Don't drive off!" Trent yelled.

Trent gave Sam his keys and Sam walked over to Jazz and unlocked the door. Trent quickly jumped in and stole the keys from Sam. Sam just stood there shaking his head. He knew what was going to happen. Trent's buddies jumped in after Trent and they went driving off.

Sam, Mikaela, and Mandy stood there looking at one another. They all knew what was going to happen. Soon Trent and his buddies will never pick on them again. They started walking back to their homes going to get sleeping bags. They all planned to spend the night at the Autobot base. Sam's parents slowly found out about them, but Mikaela's and Mandy's parents knew nothing. They all thought they were going to Sam's house.

* * *

Trent and his friends drove to his house. They were about to get out when all the doors locked.

"Okay man you can unlock the doors." one of his friends spoke.

"I didn't do that." Trent spoke trying to unlock the car not knowing it was a Cybertronian organism. Suddenly all three of them were thrown out of the car and they watched in terror as the car began to transform. None of them could move from the shock of fear pulsing from within their organic bodies.

Jazz looked down at them and started laughing. He had never seen humans so afraid of him before. He leaned down and picked up Trent in his clawed hand and picked him up.

"Let go of me you monster!" screamed Trent.

"Hey Trent is your mom home so she can get rid of this thing?" asked one of his friends.

"No! We were going to drink 'til satisfaction! I'm in trouble!"

"You know I wouldn't steel a car unless you know it's a car. For me as an example I'm not a car, but I can become one."

"This is some kind of trickery that Witwicky person did to me! I'm going to kill him!"

"I don't think so." Jazz growled squeezing him tighter. "You will not harm Sam or his girlfriend Mikaela or their friend Mandy because if I hear you do then I will make sure you pay."

"Okay." Trent squeaked.

Jazz dropped Trent on the ground and walked over to his truck. Jazz turned to him and asked, "Why didn't you drive this truck?"

"D-dad drove it t-today. H-his car broke down." Trent stuttered.

"Okay. Then where's your dad?"

"Went with mom."

"Okay." Jazz smiled and Trent screamed. Jazz jumped up in the air and sat down on the hood. Trent ran over to the truck Jazz was sitting on and started crying.

"Why?"

"Just to show you what will happen if you keep giving them a hard time, but of course it will be you to pay the price."

* * *

Jazz got up and walked away and transformed and went to find his humans. He soon found them walking on the sidewalk going towards the base.

"Hey bitches need a lift?" he laughed.

"Jazz! Where have you been? I've been worried!" exclaimed Mandy.

"I took care of Trent he won't be giving you guys any trouble for now on." he laughed.

Mandy looked at her human friends her face turning red with embarrassment and got in Jazz along with Sam and Mikaela. Jazz drove at high speeds going to the base.

"Jazz please slow down!" screamed Mikaela and Sam.

"Nah Jazz keep going this is fun! Woo Hoo!"

Jazz laughed which made everyone vibrate. Mandy smiled brightly as they past many trees. Her life had went from very dull to very exciting. She didn't know why, but she liked Jazz. He was real fun to be around.

"Jazz are you there?" came Optimus's voice on the radio.

"Yes I'm here Prime coming to the base with three fragile cargo." Jazz replied.

Everyone laughed including Optimus. It was good to have Jazz back.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed! Please review! Only 11 days until my 18th birthday! I'm excited! So for my birthday please review. 


	3. Room Assignments

Okay its been a while and I'm so glad to be home. Got snowed in Saturday night at the hotel. Got 3 feet of snow. I got back yesterday started it and crashed. I was tired. Anyways. I hope you guys like it.

* * *

Chapter 3

Room Assignments

Jazz drove really fast getting to the base and once he made it he let the three humans out. Once they were clear Jazz transformed and saw Mikaela and Sam lock arms and walking side by side. Sam gently nudged her with his body and then she came back at him causing both of them to tumble over. Mandy chuckled a little bit, but Jazz knew something was wrong. Her pheromones were letting off the scent of sadness. Jazz snuck up from behind her and quickly picked her up.

"Who the hell!" she exclaimed. She put up a fight until her captor turned her around so he would let her see his face. "Oh Jazz."

"Just oh Jazz? No…hi Jazz?" Jazz asked all dramatically. Mandy started laughing very hard as she dangled there and then Jazz came with one clawed finger and gently started tickling Mandy.

"STOP! THAT TICKLES! PLEASE!" she screamed.

Jazz laughed and put her on his shoulder. She quickly scrambled to get to a sitting position on his shoulder. Jazz quickly caught up with Mikaela and Sam and asked, "What you two love birds doing?"

Both Mikaela and Sam looked up and saw Jazz standing behind them looking down. The two got really red and they quickly squeaked, "Nothing."

Jazz and Mandy started laughing at their reaction. The two went running off and they heard them yell Optimus. Jazz looked at Mandy on his shoulder and asked, "Wanna get out of here?"

"Yup!" she exclaimed. Jazz laughed and put her down and transformed and let Mandy get in. He shot out of the base before any Autobot came in the room to look for him. Mandy sat in the driver's seat and Jazz drove over a hundred miles per hour. Mandy held onto anything for dear life and was laughing and screaming. Jazz thought this was pretty funny and decided to go even faster. They past a police car and the next thing they knew they knew they were being chased.

Jazz did a scan on the car and saw it was Barricade and not just a regular car. He picked up the speed even more and Mandy looked at the police car and saw no one was driving. "Oh my god." she whispered.

"Hang on Mandy!" Jazz yelled through the speakers and took a sharp turn and started driving down a very steep hill that was going to lead them into a forest.

"Jazz!" she screamed.

"Hang on!"

He knew what he was doing. He wanted the Decepticon off his tail so that Mandy would be okay. He hoped the Decepticon didn't know about Mandy being with him and so he started driving really fast between trees going at an unnatural speed. "I'm going to die!" Mandy screamed.

"No you're not Mandy! Stay calm!" Jazz yelled at her.

Mandy sunk down in the seat and closed her eyes shut. She was jerking around with Jazz's movements. She slowly peered out the window and saw the trees flying by really fast. Mandy felt the blood drain from her face and she suddenly didn't feel well. She moved her knees to her chest and started breathing in and out trying so hard not to throw up. She closed her eyes and slumpt against Jazz's interior.

Jazz felt a slight weight put onto his side inside. He did a quick check inside and saw Mandy sleeping quietly against his interior wall. Doing a scan around the area he saw that he had lost Barricade and slowed down to a stop. Still in the middle of the forest he sat there until she would wake up.

Hours had past and gone and she still hadn't woken up yet. Jazz sighed and slowly started to doze off until someone came on his comlink. "Jazz where are you?"

Jazz heard the voice and knew it was Optimus and replied, "Optimus sir, I'm in a forest about an hour away from the base. I bumped into Barricade earlier and finally lost him. I have Mandy with me and she's sleeping at the moment."

Suddenly Jazz felt movement inside of him and then a moan came out of the small human's mouth. Jazz quickly asked, "Are you okay Mandy?"

Optimus heard this and asked, "What happened?"

"Nothing Prime just checking on Mandy. We'll be heading back to the base soon."

"Good. I have a complaint against you from two little human friends."

"Thought so." sighed Jazz and turned off his comlink.

"Who was that?" asked Mandy who got up in the seat of Jazz and started stretching.

"That was Optimus just checking up on us."

"I see." she moaned and got out of the Pontiac. Jazz transformed and looked down at her and said, "You look like you're in pain."

"I kinda am seeing that I slept very weird against your interior. I am very stiff…but if I can just pop my back…" she twisted suddenly and her whole back popped which made Jazz's optics grow big in shock. He never knew that humans could pop. "Well I feel much better."

Jazz kept looking down at her and said, "Well its now time to go back to the base."

"Nope. Not just yet."

"Yes because Prime will have a fit if we're not at the base in an hour." he responded.

Mandy looked up at him and said, "Gotta catch me first." With that she started running as fast as she could go. Jazz, who was always having fun actually wanted to go home, but seeing he had to catch her first…..he started after her. The trees were so close together it took all he had not to knock them down. Mandy hid up in a tree that had many, many leaves to keep her hidden. When Jazz was walking by she threw an acorn nut at him. Jazz looked up at the tree and did a scan on it and found Mandy's heat signature.

He slowly started walking over to the tree and looked up and saw Mandy sitting on a very thick branch. "How did you get up there?"

"I climbed the tree." she replied. Jazz shook his head and opened his hands for her.

"Okay now jump down." he said.

"You think I'm that crazy?" she asked bewildered.

"I'll catch you. You won't have to worry. Optimus caught Sam falling off a building when Megatron attacked. I'm sure I can catch you without any problem." Mandy stayed up in the tree not knowing what to do. She did trust Jazz. He had protected them from Trent and his buddies earlier…but the jumping from a very, very tall tree…taller than Jazz scared her.

"I can't Jazz. I'm too scared." she whimpered.

Jazz got closer to the tree and held his hands higher and said, "I'll catch you. I'll never let you fall you got that Mandy?" Mandy took in a deep breath and let all the air out of her body. She then jumped off the branch and landed in Jazz's waiting hands. She kept her eyes closed until she heard Jazz's voice, "You're safe now little one. You're in good hands."

She opened her eyes and saw Jazz's smiling face. She smiled a little bit and looked up at the limb. She had fallen a great distance. She looked up at Jazz and said, "Heights aren't my thing."

"Then why did you climb up there?" he asked confounded.

"So I could throw acorn nuts at you." she laughed.

Jazz shook his head and said, "Well we'll be walking for the rest of the way. I'm not driving through this mess again."

"Good, because I don't think my stomach could handle it again."

Jazz looked down at her and chuckled. She was a funny girl. Walking through the forest was not fun at all. Jazz always had to make sure limbs wouldn't come slapping Mandy out of his hand and so then he put her on his shoulder…that was more of a hassle. When they finally made it out Jazz let out a sigh of relief and exclaimed, "Thank Primus."

"Primus?" asked Mandy.

"Kinda like your god….um….God…I think that's what you call him."

"Oh….okay." she smiled up at him.

Jazz put her down on the ground and transformed. She hopped right in and Jazz spun his tires and let loose a loud roar and drove off very fast. He turned on the radio and a song he did not know was on…it was a woman singing and he changed it which made Mandy very mad. "Turn it back."

"Why?"  
"Because it's Whitney Houston! That's one of my favorite songs!" she yelled.

Mandy could sense him tense as she yelled and turned the radio station back to Whitney Houston. She then started swaying to her song… 'I Will Always Love You'. Jazz felt Mandy sway in his seat and when she realized what she was doing she quickly stopped and whispered, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For sitting/dancing in your seat. I feel so embarrassed." she whispered.

Jazz just laughed a little bit and said, "You did nothing wrong, just enjoying the music. It is a beautiful song though."

"You really think so?"

"Yes." he replied.

The rest of the ride they listened to different people or bands. Like when Linkin Park came on Mandy was jumping up and down and Jazz couldn't help but laugh. Soon enough they made it to the base. Mandy got out of Jazz and started walking to the base, but was only picked up by Jazz and was carried in. There Optimus stood when they got in and asked, "What took you so long?"

"I had a little trouble with a little person being afraid of heights…getting her out of a tree like you would a cat." Jazz replied.

Mandy looked up at Jazz from where she sat in the palm of his hand. Optimus bent down to her level and asked, "You're afraid of heights?"

Mandy smiled an innocent smile and said, "I fell off a tall slide when I was young and broke an arm. I've been afraid since."

"I see." Optimus stood up and looked down at Jazz and said, "We were letting the humans choose who they wanted to bunk with…Mikaela will be bunking with me until Arcee arrives, now…I don't know what to do with Mandy."

"I can always go home Optimus."

"Well yes I know that, but when you humans spend the night up here. We always want you to have a place to stay. Sam is staying with Bumblebee." he said.

Mandy looked up at Jazz and said, "I can stay with Jazz for a little bit. If he doesn't mind."

Optimus looked at Jazz and said, "The little one can stay with me Prime. She'll be no problem."

Mandy smiled proudly…of course she mind as well be a pain to Jazz……just for a little bit. Jazz walked off with Mandy on his shoulder. She looked back at Optimus and waved. He waved back and laughed a little. He'll take care of Jazz tomorrow…or maybe he wouldn't do anything. Sam and Mikaela just wanted his protection….of course they were just kidding. He shrugged it off and went to his room where Mikaela was waiting to go inside since she couldn't reach any door handles.

* * *

I hope you guys liked this chapter. Didn't have school today...shocking. Anyways. Please review! 


	4. Slumber Party

I know its been a while. I was in pain from the wisdom teeth removal. Well I'm slowly getting better. YEY! So here is a new chapter for you guys. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

Slumber Party

Jazz took Mandy to his room and set her down on his table where he kept most of his stuff at. He walked over to his bed and threw himself on to it. Mandy stood on the table and started tapping her foot. Jazz lifted his head up and asked, "What?"

"Um….why did you put me over here? Aren't we going to have a sleep over?"

"What do you do at a sleep over?" asked Jazz getting up walking over to her and picking her up and bringing her to his bed. He sat her down on the sheets and then he fell over.

"Well at a sleep over…first rule. You don't sleep. That's always the fun part!" she exclaimed.

Jazz looked at her funny and asked, "Then what's the point to having a sleep over?"

Mandy got up and climbed up onto his chest and said, "To have fun. Not sleep. Get very, very hyper or slap happy. Get annoying to friends and family."

"Nope. I don't like this game already." sighed Jazz. Mandy sat down on his chest and said, "Well…if I let you sleep tonight can we have one tomorrow? Invite everyone to our room?"

"Our room?"

"I'm staying here for a while aren't I?" she asked innocently.

Jazz ran a hand down his face. He didn't think this human could be so annoying. He shouldn't have judged her too quickly. He should have known there was something lurking deep within the shell of the young human. This human was not like Mikaela or Sam. She was more energetic.

"Okay. We'll have a sleep over tomorrow night." he sighed.

Mandy exclaimed and jumped down off of Jazz. Jazz fell over and closed his optics. As soon as he did though he felt someone snuggled close to his face. He opened one optic and saw her snuggled to his face. He smiled a little bit and closed his optics once more. The night went by so quickly that Jazz was upset it had some. He felt something crawling all over him and he tried swiping it away, but it seemed he always missed. Of course he still had his optics closed.

"Wake up you sleepy head." a small voice exclaimed.

"A few more minutes please. Go get yourself breakfast." he murmured.

"Well I would….but you see the bed is kinda high and if I try to get down I'll break something or die." Mandy replied smiling.

Jazz turned over and let out a moan. He was tired and he was getting annoyed with this human already. He got out of bed and picked her up by the color of her shirt and dropped her outside the room and closed the door once again. He was free at last. Mandy got herself up and said, "Pushover."

She walked around outside Jazz's room. He had no sense of humor when it came to his sleep. He cared more about his sleep than anything else. It really irritated her. Of course she couldn't stop thinking about him once in a while. She just thought it was so amazing to be in a building with giant robots everywhere. As she walked down many hallways…slowly getting lost she ran into a metal leg and fell on her back.

"Are you alright Mandy?" asked a deep worried voice. She looked up and saw Optimus Prime bending down to get a better look at her.

"I'll live." she replied and got up.

"Something is bothering you." he said suddenly.

"How did you—"

"Your pheromones spoke for you." he replied.

"Oh….."

"What's the matter Mandy? Usually you're a very happy person. Why so sad now?"

Mandy looked up at Optimus and sighed, "Jazz is being annoying and he won't get up."

Optimus just chuckled and said, "Well perhaps you'd like to help me wake him up. He needs to be up by now."

Mandy smiled at Optimus's response and nodded her head. Optimus put a hand out for her and she climbed into it. She noticed that she could fit her whole body just on his hand. She didn't realize how small Jazz was. He was small compared to Optimus. Optimus walked to Jazz's room and knocked on the door.

The two heard fumbling around in there and then a sleepy Jazz opened the door, "Yes sir."  
"Its time for you to be up. I shouldn't have to come around and wake you up. You know better."

Jazz looked up at his leader and saw Mandy sitting in his hand. "So you got a tag-a-long?"

Optimus chuckled and said, "I believe she's yours."

"Nah you can keep her right now. She kept me up last night and I'm still tired."

"Oh? She didn't tell me that." Optimus looked at the female sitting in his hand smiling.

"Well Jazz you can go back to bed." Optimus sighed.

Jazz smiled and just fell asleep at the door and fell into his room. Optimus quietly closed the door and then looked at Mandy.

"What!? I wanted to have a slumber party, but he didn't want one. He said we could have one tonight. Wanna come?"

Optimus chuckled a little bit and said, "I don't know, but you can hang out with Mikaela and Sam."

He sat her on the ground and went off to the command center. She heard talking from Sam and Mikaela down the hall. She ran and ran until she saw them sitting on a couch. Everything was smaller….human sized. Sam and Mikaela looked over at her as she entered the room and said, "Hey Mandy."

"Hey Mikaela. Hey Sam….what's this place?" she asked.

"Oh it's just a little place Ratchet built for us to hang out at so we don't have to worry about being stepped on…not like the Autobots would." spoke Mikaela.

Mandy nodded and walked over to them. There was an empty recliner and so she walked over and sat in it. She looked over and Mikaela and Sam and asked, "Wanna watch a scary movie?"

"What movie?" asked Sam.

"Nightmare on Elm Street." replied Mandy.

Sam looked at Mikaela who was all up for it. He then nodded knowing that he was probably going to regret it. He had seen the movie once and never again…..of course after facing Megatron…..Freddy Kruger wasn't that bad. She went to the TV and opened the bottom. The thing was full of movies. She was hoping that they had brought the movie……then she finally found it. She popped it in the VCR and went back to her seat.

The whole room was dark and quiet as they watched the movie. Sam was actually holding on to Mikaela tightly instead of the other way around. Mandy looked over at them and chuckled slightly.

* * *

Jazz had finally woken up and saw it was late in the afternoon. He was now ready for the slumber party. He went outside to look for Mandy, but couldn't find her. He went to Optimus's office and asked, "Where is Mandy?"

Optimus looked up from his paper work and replied, "She's in the little human hang out Ratchet designed for the humans."

Jazz nodded and went to find them. He bent down low and crawled in. He looked at the screen and saw a man who looked like he was burnt killing a young woman. He shook his head and put a clawed finger on Mandy's shoulder. An ear piercing scream erupted from her mouth. Jazz was shocked.

Mandy had quickly jumped up and started running out of the room. Sam and Mikaela did the same thing. Bad idea to watch a scary movie, Jazz tried to stand up real fast, but only hitting his head. He got out of the human hang out and went after the humans. When he caught up with them he grabbed each of them and held them to his chest. He had never seen these humans so scared before….well……..he saw Sam and Mikaela scared before, but not Mandy that often. She seemed to be the bravest one……but he had scared her to death.

Mandy looked up and saw Jazz and quickly relaxed. Mikaela and Sam did the same thing and looked up. "Why did you scare us?" asked Mandy.

"I didn't mean to. I was just going to tell you that we're going to have a slumber party in our room. One reason why I've slept the whole time."

Mandy looked up at Jazz and then said, "Okay…..but I'm not sleeping alone after what you did to me. I'm frightened."

"Hey if we didn't watch Freddy Kruger we wouldn't be scared. We could have watched Dirty Dancing……or Ghost or something other than that movie." spoke Sam.

Mikaela looked at him and asked, "You don't like scary movies?"

"Not the cut them up kind. No."

The two girls started laughing. Then Mandy said, "I'm not a fan, but I wanted something scary. Of course the Legend of Sleepy Hollow sounds nice at this time."

Jazz shook his head and put the humans down. Mandy watched as her friends went to tell the rest of the Autobots what was going on. Jazz looked down at Mandy and said, "So what do we do?"

"Well we could get ready for the slumber party tonight."

Jazz chuckled and picked her up and put her on his shoulder and said, "Well you can show me how to get everything set up."

He started walking to his room when he ran into Ironhide.

"Why did the humans scream?"  
"I accidentally scared them when they were watched a horror movie." Jazz replied.

Ironhide looked at Jazz and looked at Mandy on his shoulder and walked off grumbling. Jazz and Mandy started laughing. They got to Jazz's room and go get it ready for the party later on. When everyone came to their room they had snacks ready for both humans and transformers. Optimus walked in first and asked, "So what's this slumber party?"

Mandy explained everything and Optimus seemed amused by it. The rest of the Autobots came in and they played games like Twister and Truth or Dare. Ironhide was actually dared to stand up and dance. He didn't like it and was grumbling. Peer pressure had gotten him. After he was done he said, "Anyone tell any new comers that come here I will rip your little heads off."

"Ironhide there will be no threats like that." exclaimed Optimus.

Ironhide grumbled again. As the night grew on the human kids got tired and decided to pop in a movie. They watched some scary movies until the kids fell asleep. Mikaela and Sam were sleeping together and Mandy was on Jazz's shoulder trying to stay awake. Optimus looked over at her and said, "Looks like Mandy needs to go to sleep."

"NoIcanstayawake." she slurred her words trying to keep her eyes open.

Optimus chuckled and said, "Looks like she needs some sleep. It's five in the morning. She needs some rest."

Jazz gently plucked her from his shoulder and went up to his bed and the Autobots exited the room. Bumblebee took Sam and Optimus took Mikaela and Jazz let Mandy lay on his pillow right next to his head. They all had a pretty fun time. He actually enjoyed the slumber party even though you were not supposed to sleep.

Yes Ironhide dances. Pretty funny. Well I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review!


	5. Encounter With Decepticons

Yes I know its been so long since I last updated this story. I'm so sorry. Since school is out I'll try to update more often. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 5

Encounter with Decepticons

Mandy and the rest of the humans were fast asleep for most of the day after the slumber party. It was around one in the afternoon and none of them had stirred. Of course all the Autobots were still sleeping too. The humans had worn them out and it was very rare when they did so. Mandy started to move around on Jazz's chest and he slowly woke up and saw Mandy moving around.

He smiled a little smile and stroked her back. He found out that many humans loved that. She made a little sound and tried to snuggle deeper in his metal chest. But of course it never happened. He smiled a bigger smile and laid his hand across her small fragile body and went back to sleep.

Mandy felt the warm metal hand lay on top of her. She knew who it was and grabbed a finger. She actually was warmer like this. She didn't expect to be warmer, but anyway she got it. She slowly went back to sleep and when she woke up next she was laying on Jazz's bed without Jazz in it.

"Jazz!" she exclaimed.

There was no answer. Why did he leave her in his room by herself? Didn't he know that she couldn't get down from the bed and that she had to use the restroom? "Jazz!!" she yelled again.

There was still no answer. She was getting tired of this. She needed to use the restroom at that moment and if that meant she had to pee on his bed so be it. Then again she yelled out his name again, "Jazz! If you don't come back here I'm peeing on your bed!"

Suddenly she heard big metal feet running to the room and then the door flew open. Jazz ran over to her and ran to the bathroom and set her down. She quickly ran in the bathroom and then came out with Jazz looking down at her.

"About time you got came." she growled.

"Sorry. I was having a meeting with Prime…we had just gotten out when I heard you yell."

"Well I had been yelling for a while now Jazz. You're lucky I decided to wait to see if you were coming."

"Again I apologize." he replied.

She looked up at him and smiled and exclaimed, "I forgive you!"

Jazz chuckled and picked her up and set her on his shoulder. He then stood up and Mandy held on tightly to his head. He looked over at her and walked into the command center. When everyone turned to look at her and Jazz she quickly hid behind Jazz's head. Everyone noticed this and asked why she did it. Jazz ended up picking her up and holding her out in his hand. She looked at him and then he asked, "Why did you do that?"

"Because my hair is a mess. I don't have make-up on. And I'm still in my pj's!" she exclaimed.

"You don't mind me seeing you in your pj's or with messed up hair, or with no make-up."

"No duh! That's because I sleep with you!"

Suddenly everyone started busting out laughing. Mandy's face went blood red and whispered, "That came out so wrong."

Jazz was laughing really hard. He was trying so hard not to fall over. "Yup. That came out totally wrong."

Mandy then slapped his face only causing her pain in her hand. Jazz started laughing much harder now. He couldn't stop. Mandy's eyes filled up with tears, but she refused to let any fall. She was going to show that she was tough, but as the stinging continued the worse her hand felt. Crying wouldn't do much either.

Finally Jazz was able to stop laughing and look down at the female human. "I'm sorry Mandy…I couldn't help it."

He gently moved a hand forward and cupped it our Mandy. She tried to get away, but Jazz quickly circled his hand around her. He didn't want her going anywhere. Finally she just gave up on the struggle. She knew she couldn't fight against a giant robot. Let alone Jazz.

"Hey Mandy I'm very sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"You didn't embarrass me." she replied defensively.

Jazz looked down at her and chuckled. She hated to admit stuff that really happened. Oh well. He carried her back into his room and set her down on the bed. She was not looking at him. He really did mess up big time this time. He bent down to her level and whispered, "Are you going to speak to me?"

Mandy just kept silent. She didn't want to talk to Jazz. Where was Bumblebee. She really wanted to be with him at the moment, but he was probably with Sam and Mikaela. "I'm sorry I embarrassed you."

Finally Mandy looked up at him and really pissed off, "I was not embarrassed!"

She then stood up and marched to the other side of the bed. He looked over at her and sighed. Yup…he really messed up…and big time. He walked to the other side of the bed and said, "You know you can't get down by yourself and no other Autobots are allowed in my room."

She looked up at him and growled. She turned her back to him and plopped right down. Jazz was getting tired of this. Why couldn't she just accept his apology? He put a hand on one side of her and she started going the other way when he put another hand down on the other side and quickly, but gently trapped her. He picked her up and asked, "Why can't you just forgive me?"

She looked up at him and then turned away. She was not in a mood. When she was in this kind of mood she was not going to be taken out of it very easily. Jazz let out a huge sigh and then smiled an evil smile. Mandy looked up at him just in time to see him smiling. "What?"

"I'm going to make you better."

"How?" she asked raising her eye brows.

Suddenly Jazz started tickling her side and she let out a loud scream and started laughing. Jazz laughed at this and kept tickling her sides until she started crying and then stopped. He lifted her up to his face and asked, "Can you forgive me?"

"Yes." she sighed. "Just don't tickle me again."

"Okay I won't, but if you don't forgive me like what you did today. Tickle without mercy."

"Okay."

With that he set Mandy down on the ground and let her get cleaned up. As she did though an alarm went off throughout the base. Mandy quickly came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her. Jazz saw her and said, "Get dressed. Hurry!"

Mandy did exactly that. She came out with wet hair and Jazz picked her up. They ran out of the base and all of the transformers transformed. They drove for a while until they came to the Decepticons terrorizing the city. The humans got out of the Autobot partners and then Optimus transformed. When he looked down at his human friends he said, "Go help the humans get out of the city. We'll take car of the Decepticons."

After that was said all the Autobots went running at the Decepticons while the humans went to help get the people out of the city. "So those are Decepticons?"  
"Yes! Megatron isn't back yet….he was the one who killed Jazz in the first place."

"Megatron?" asked Mandy.

"Yes…someone you don't want to encounter." spoke Sam.

Mikaela looked at Mandy as they ran and said, "Yeah, Sam actually encountered Megatron when he had the Allspark."

Mandy looked at them with confusion and then asked, "Allspark?"

"The Allspark is what created the Transformers life. Well Megatron wanted it for evil while the Autobots would use it for good. Sam nearly died protecting the Allspark if it weren't for Optimus he would be dead."

"Wow…That's crazy…"exclaimed Mandy. They suddenly stopped in the middle of the city where people were running. They went to them and told them to get out of the city and go the way that they had come. They showed them the path and made people follow them. Soon Starscream came in sight.

"Oh shit." whispered Sam.

"What?" asked Mandy.

"It's Starscream!"

Starscream looked right down at Sam and yelled, "Witwicky!"

"RUN!" yelled Sam.

The three were running as fast as they could. They went to hide behind buildings, but they always had to keep going because Starscream could easily find them. Mandy looked at Sam and asked, "Do you have any way to contact Optimus or any of the Autobots?"

"Yes!" Same exclaimed and pulled out a device from his pocket and radioed Optimus and made sure all the other Autobots could hear the message too. When he was finished they started running yet once again. Soon they came to a dead end and Sam turned around to face Starscream and said, "We're history."

"Yup you can say that again." whispered Mandy.

As Starscream slowly walked forward enjoying terrorizing the little humans Optimus dropped down in front of the humans and soon all the Autobots were pointing their guns at Starscream. Starscream chuckled and said, "You think you can stop me? Decepticons!"

Everyone looked around and were trying to see what he was yelling for. When no answer came back Starscream started to back away. "You leave these humans alone Starscream."

Jazz suddenly dropped down and picked up the humans behind Optimus and climbed up the building with them in hand. When Optimus knew that the kids were safe he tackled Starscream and pulled out his sword and cut off his arms. He left Starscream on the ground looking up at him and then he stabbed him in the spark.

Starscream's optics went dim and when Optimus knew he was gone they started walking off. Mandy was sitting on top of Jazz's shoulder as the other two were forced to stay in his hands. Optimus turned around and saw Jazz and walked over to him to see the humans and asked, "How are you three doing?"

Mandy looked up at him and asked, "So that was a Decepticon?"  
"Yes." Optimus replied.

Mandy cuddled closer to Jazz's neck and said, "Do you think you guys can get rid of them permanently?"

"That's what we've been trying to do for millions of solar cycles."

"Solar cycles?" asked Mandy.

Sam looked up at her and said, "Years."

"Oh. Okay."

The Autobots and their humans friends made it to the base, but what they didn't know is what they had left in the city…evil still lurked there. Starscream's body laid still but suddenly Starscream's optics started to flicker and then shut off. Then they were reactivated and shown brightly.

"Optimus Prime." he whispered and turned his head. He saw his arms not too far from his body and so he concentrated and wires extended from his body to his arms and they were quickly reattached. "Soon I will kill Optimus Prime…just as I did with Megatron."

* * *

Ooooooo! Cliff hanger! So Starscream is immortal isn't he. Well...be prepared to be seeing more! Please review! Next story to be update is 'No One's Gonna Harm You' After that a new story may come up. Anyways please review! and review for Mistress Megatron! Optimus Daughter will be posting some stories in the future. Her first time. So be nice!


	6. Vacation

This chapter is pretty funny. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6

Vacation

They got back to the base and Optimus said, "Okay kids…I think you guys should stay in the base for now on."

"But Optimus! We've always fought by your side." exclaimed Mikaela.

"Yeah and plus I killed Megatron!"

Optimus put his hand to his face and then said, "Okay…you got a point…but you guys have to extra careful now since the Decepticons are coming back. It's dangerous for everyone."

"Hey I took care of myself out there." barked Mandy. Jazz looked down at her and then looked up at the Autobots.

"We know you guys did very well…"

"You know what guys?" asked Jazz, "We should go on a vacation!" Everyone looked at him like he was stupid, but that was Jazz for ya. Trying to make everyone happy or forget the situation.

"You know I haven't gone camping since I was little with my family." spoke Mandy.

"Same here." replied Sam and Mikaela.

Everyone looked at Optimus and he replied, "Okay…we can go on vacation…but Autobots better stay alert just in case Decepticons attack. If they do…"

"We know Prime get the humans out of there." finished Jazz.

Optimus looked at him and then the humans and said, "Go get your stuff."

Jazz transformed and Mandy hopped in. Sam and Mikaela got with Bumblebee and all of them drove to get their camping gear. When Mandy got to her house she snuck in and saw her mom and dad arguing. She hope she wasn't caught. They only knew that she had gone camping one night…not two! She just needed her tent and sleeping bag….and a new change of clothes.

She grabbed her stuff and as she was coming down the stairs her parents stopped. "Someone's in the house." whispered her mother.

_Oh shit. I'm dead._ Thought Mandy as she stood on the one step that creaked, her parents went running for the stairs and when they saw their daughter they both started yelling. Mandy quickly ran down the stairs and out the front door.

"You come back here right this instant young lady!" yelled her mother.

Mandy ignored her and ran to Jazz. Jazz opened his door and she climbed in. Her mother and father ran after her and pulled her out of the vehicle. Jazz felt his engine start heating up with fury as he saw this. He wanted to transform and show her parents whose boss, but that would be breaking the Autobot rule. "You're coming back inside young lady you didn't ask to go anywhere else! How dare you try to sneak in and out of the house!"

Mandy was picked up by her dad and she started squirming. When Jazz saw this he just about had it. He threw the stuff she had put in him out and transformed, "I suggest you set her down right now." he spoke.

The parents looked up at Jazz and Mandy's father actually dropped her. Jazz walked over to her and picked her up in his clawed hands and then walked off. Her parents just stood there and her father said, "I think I had too much to drink."

"Same here." her mother replied.

"You want to get another?"

"Yeah."

Once they were far away from her house Jazz looked at Mandy in his clawed hand and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Well I've had worse days than that." she replied, "But of course I could see why they were mad. I was trying to sneak and get the stuff without telling them."

"So…your parents drink?"

"Not much…only on special occasions." she replied.

"Oh frag…I left your stuff back there." Jazz sighed. He turned around and went back to her house. Luckily no one was there and he transformed. She put her stuff in his seat and hopped in. After that was done and making sure she was okay he shot off to meet with the rest of the Autobots. When they met up with the rest of the Autobots they saw Bumblebee was there.

"What took you so long?" asked Ironhide who looked like he was really pissed.

"Her parents…"

Everyone then understood. Optimus looked at the crew and said, "Okay Autobots let's roll out!"

Everyone started screaming and whooping as they drove off. "You okay Mandy?"

"Yeah I'm perfectly fine…I'm just worried about going home now." she replied, "I wonder if they'll remember anything."

"It's going to be okay Mandy. Don't think about that right now. Think of better things. Think about how much fun we're going to have." Jazz spoke. Mandy looked up in the sky and saw the moon. The day had gone by so fast…mostly because of the Decepticons attacking the city.

The Autobots drove single file until they came to a good spot in the woods. Since it was still dark and probably only hours before the sun rose they all slept until the sun rose. When it did Everyone got out. "Did you sleep well Mandy? I was so worried you'd be uncomfortable." Jazz spoke when she got up.

"Actually I think that was the best sleep I've had in a very long time." she replied stretching.

When she was out Jazz transformed along with everyone else, her stuff was on the ground. She looked at it and went over and took out her tent. She started to try and put it together, but once she got one side done she'd go to the other side, but then the one side fell apart. Jazz saw this and he ended up helping her put it together. "Hey Jazz! Could you help us!?" asked Sam.

Jazz looked over at Sam with his tent and Mikaela with her tent. He chuckled and said, "Have Bumblebee help you."

Bumblebee transformed and said, "I don't know how to do these things!"

"Learn Bee. Learn." Jazz chuckled.

Optimus was looking around at the environment. It was beautiful out in the wilderness. He took a deep breath of the air here. He could smell everything. He looked down at their human friends and saw Bumblebee trying to help Sam and Ironhide helping Mikaela set up their tents. Jazz had gotten Mandy's up pretty fast. Though they got here last night it was nice to just relax and pick a perfect spot. It was right next to a river and perfect for what the humans called 'fishing'.

"Okay who wants to go swimming!?" asked Sam. Both Mikaela and Mandy yelled. They all had brought their swimming suits thank goodness. The girls went and changed behind trees so that the Autobots or Sam could see them. Sam just took off his shirt. It seemed the boy had already been wearing his trunks.

The girls came back out and Jazz saw Mandy. His optics nearly popped out of his head. She came running out in a bikini. "You like it?"

"Hell yeah!" exclaimed Jazz.

With that said the humans went running to the river and jumped in. Jazz watched this and walked over to the water. Then he saw the three humans jumping out of the water as fast as they jumped in. "What's the matter?" asked Bumblebee.

"C-c-c-cold!" exclaimed Mandy.

All the Autobots laughed at this. Jazz bent down and asked, "Well…would you like us Autobots to come in with you?"

"What!?" exclaimed Ironhide, "I'm good right here. You're not getting me wet."

"Wanna bet?" asked Jazz.

Right then Ironhide pulled out his cannons and said, "I don't think you're getting me wet."

"Is Ironhide afraid of the water?" teased Jazz.

"I suggest you stop or you may have to find your head." growled Ironhide.

Optimus heard this and exclaimed, "Ironhide!"

Ironhide saw Optimus and started grumbling. "Well…if you're not afraid of the water then you should be able to jump in with no problem whatsoever." Jazz replied.

"I'm not afraid! Just don't want to." he replied.

Then everyone heard a tiny voice say, "He sounds like a cat who could talk would stall not going in the water."

Ironhide looked down at Mandy and asked, "What did you say?"

"Nothing." squeaked Mandy, and then ran behind Jazz.

"I will prove to all of you that I'm not afraid of water." he growled. Everyone made a path for him and next thing the humans knew they had fallen on their rears as Ironhide ran and jumped in the river. But once Ironhide had made contact with the water the water made a huge tidal wave and crashed down on to the human's camp site.

"Well…there goes our beds." spoke Sam and Mikaela who had been picked up by Optimus Prime so that they wouldn't be washed away. Jazz had a hold of Mandy.

When Ironhide came back to the camp site he was dripping wet and he even had mud all over him. "See told ya."

When everyone saw him they started bursting out laughing because he looked so funny. Optimus looked down at him and sighed. "Okay…it looks like Sam is with Bumblebee. Mandy's with Jazz and Mikaela is with me for the night."

"Sorry Prime."

"You know you could have just walked in it!" exclaimed Mandy.

Ironhide heard her tone of voice and started walking over to her and Jazz. Jazz put her behind his back and said, "You're not allowed to touch her Ironhide."

"Really?"

"Ironhide stand down. Calm yourself." Optimus yelled.

Ironhide turned to him and then walked off. Mandy looked from where she was behind Jazz's back. She saw Ironhide walk off. She felt really bad by saying that getting him in trouble. She started struggling in Jazz's hands and that's when Jazz pulled her to the front of him. "I'm sorry…I forgot you were in my hands."

"Could you put me down? I need to apologize to Ironhide." she spoke.

Jazz didn't ask any questions, but he saw her walk towards where Ironhide had walked. When she finally found him she slowly walked up to him. He looked down at her and asked, "What do you want?"

Mandy quickly jumped around a foot away from him and said, "I just wanted to say sorry for getting you in trouble like that. I shouldn't have done anything like that to ya. I mean…I disrespected my elder…and you're…millions and millions probably billions years older than me."

"What are you trying to say?"

"You're very, very old." she smiled.

Ironhide did nothing, but an evil smile filled up his face. She saw this and didn't like it. Ironhide quickly caught her in his hand and then held his hand flat with her in it. With another hand he held out one finger and said, "Tickle time."

"NO!" she screamed.

* * *

Jazz and the other Autobots along with the humans heard her and went to find them. When they did find them they saw Ironhide tickling the crap out of Mandy. All of them sighed and when Ironhide looked at them he asked, "What's going on?"

"We heard her scream." they all said.

"Oh….just tickling her for calling me a billion year old fart."

Everyone started cracking up after that. The rest of the camping trip went very well. When dusk approached everyone went to their partners. Mikaela hopped in Optimus's cab that had a nice comfy bed in it. Sam with Bumblebee and Mandy with Jazz, Mandy laid in his back seats and started tracing little lines on his seats. She then felt Jazz start shaking. "What's the matter Jazz?"

"That tickles."

"It does?"

"But yet it feels so good." he moaned.

Mandy laughed at that and finally did quit. She rolled over in the seat and snuggled deeper. Jazz felt her do this and adjusted his back seats for her. Then she started stoking his seats. That was even worse than the other. But it slowly lulled him to sleep. As Mandy slept she felt something or someone watching them. Something evil.

* * *

So what did you guys think? Please review!


	7. Starscream's Back

Okay I know I've slowed down a bit...I had a brain fart on this chapter for a little bit, but...it got worked out. I hope all of you enjoy. And please review!

* * *

Chapter 7

Starscream's Back!

Starscream looked below at the unsuspecting Autobots. He smiled at them they had their precious human pets with them which were perfect target. The Autobots would die to protect them and he had no idea why. They were pathetic creatures that died after a shot while. He looked over to Jazz and whispered, "Megatron killed you…I saw him kill you…and yet you live."

Starscream gently landed next to the Autobot's camp site and smiled….he saw the medic. If he killed the medic then…the Autobots couldn't be fixed and that meant….the extinction of the Autobots and Decepticons rule the universe and the humans becomes worthless slaves. He walked silently over to Ratchet right when Mandy got out of Jazz to go to the restroom. She saw Starscream and screamed.

Everyone was awake and Ratchet woke up to see a gun to his head. Starscream was distracted and he pulled out his gun and fired at the seeker. Jazz took the humans and set then aside. He looked down at Mandy, Sam and Mikaela and said, "Stay here and I don't want you two telling me what you did when I died."

The two looked at one another and watched Jazz run off to fight with Starscream. "Why do all of them have to fight Starscream? He's just one Decepticon."

"But he's a strong Decepticon too…I mean he hurt both Ratchet and Ironhide when I was running through Mission City and they were protecting me." Sam replied.

Mandy was silent for some time listening to what all was going on until they heard transforming and a jet fly off. They watched the Raptor 22 fly away from the battle and disappear into the horizon. The Autobots went to check on the humans to make sure they were okay. When they saw they were they transformed and said, "Okay guys time to go back home."

Both Mikaela and Sam got in Bumblebee while Mandy hopped into Jazz's front seat. While the rest of the Autobots took the humans to the base Jazz drove Mandy to her house. She took a deep breath and said, "Thanks for the ride Jazz. Come and visit tomorrow if you like…it would be nice to keep away from these parents of mine."

"Don't worry Mandy I'll come and see ya like I always do. I never go back on my word. If I never show up one day you can scratch my paint when you see me next."

Mandy started laughing at him when he said that. She got out of the car and walked to the front of it. "What are you doing? I thought you were going to—

Mandy cut him off by giving his hood a huge hug and said, "Thanks for everything Jazz."

"You're welcome."

She then walked to the house and when she entered he heard her parents yelling at her. He wanted to go back and get her, but knew he wasn't allowed. He left the house sadly and headed back towards the base.

* * *

Up in the skies Starscream watched as Jazz drove off. He smiled as he flew over the little house below. "So…this is where that new human lives…I think I'll say hi."

* * *

Mandy ran up the stairs trying to get away from her parents. They were screaming and yelling and wouldn't give her a moment's peace. When she was able to shut the door she slammed it in their faces. "Mandy! You open this door right this minute!"

Mandy ignored her mother's yells. Her parents wanted to keep her cooped up for the rest of her life. They never wanted her out and about with friends. She actually had to sneak and actually go find her friends. Of course since Jazz would pick her up every day she really didn't need to worry about running and then getting caught by her parents because they would drive their car and catch her.

Life was so boring before she had met the Autobots. Now her life had turned completely around. She sat down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. She had the glow in the dark stars all over her ceiling so that she could look up at them any time she wanted. Just as she started to go to sleep the house started shaking and the cars in the garage were going off.

"Eathquake!" yelled her parents. But as she focused she felt the earth tremble beneath them and heard metal grinding sounds.

"That's no earthquake." she whispered.

She quickly hid under her bed luckily she was small enough to fit under it and the frill would keep her hidden. A red light was shining in the room and then a voice whispered, "I know you're here human. I saw that Autobot drop you off here."

Mandy took in a deep breath and covered her mouth. Her cell phone was out in the room somewhere so she couldn't call Sam or Mikaela. This monster would kidnap her and torture her…and he would send her body parts to the Autobots for a surprise gift. There was a sudden banging on the door and Starscream disappeared. Mandy didn't move. She was too scared to. She heard her father break down the door and they started looking for her. They looked under the bed and asked, "Mandy aren't you a little old to be playing hide and seek? Get out from under there."

* * *

Starscream watched from a distance. "So…she was hiding under her bed the whole time….smart creature. Of course now I know where to look for her."

* * *

When her parents left the room Mandy looked out her window and saw those red eyes staring at her. She ran out from the view of the window and hid in her closet. She couldn't put her parent's lives in danger. She had to stay in her room and wait until he left. "Oh human I know you're in there. Come out."

Mandy looked out side from the little crack under the door and watched as he flipped the bed over and it came tumbling at the closet keeping it shut.

Starscream was confused. He had seen her get out from under the bed….but yet she saw him looking at her. So…she would know not to hide under there anymore. Starscream started doing scans for life forms in the room and found one in the wall. He was quite confused on this one. He moved the bed and found a door. He smiled and said, "Where did that human go?"

He opened the door and yet found nothing. Suddenly her parents came into the room and saw Starscream's hand in the room. He saw them and grabbed the two and yelled, "Come out human and I won't hurt your parents."

Mandy saw this from her hiding place in the attic. She had found the secret door in her closet and had climbed up into the hot attic. It wouldn't be enough time to climb back down and go turn herself in. She frantically started banging on the roof until a spider fell on her head and she screamed.

Starscream heard the scream of fear and laughed. He tore the roof off and found the girl was not afraid of her, but a spider that had landed on her head. He picked up the girl and then looked at the parents and said, "Thank you human for your corporation."

He opened his hand with her parents in it and dropped them. "NO!" she screamed. Starscream laughed and transformed and flew away from the area.

* * *

Sam and Mikaela stayed at the base watching TV when suddenly their show was interrupted by an urgent report. They watched as they saw a house had been torn into and two adults on the ground. "That's Mandy's house."

Jazz had walked in right when they said that. He looked at the screen and ran. All the Autobots were curious as to why he was doing this, but when the humans told them what they saw on the news the question was quickly answered and they ran to go to the house too.

Jazz had transformed and going at top speed getting to Mandy's house. He was running people off the road, but he didn't care at the time. He needed to get to her house. He'd apologize later. When he got there people were cleaning up debris and he saw the people put her parents in two bags and went to take them to the morgue.

Jazz activated his holoform and got out of the car and exclaimed, "Where's Mandy!?"

"Sir please calm down."

"Calm? How can I stay calm when I've just watched her parents bodies get toted away like that…have you found her?"

"No…but you need to get back."

"No. I work with the U.S. government and I want to see the house."

"Do you have id that you're from the government."

At that time Jazz's holoform disappeared and Jazz transformed. Is this enough proof? Autobot who protects human lives. Now I suggest you move and tell me what you have found."

The rest of the Autobots arrived and saw Jazz in robot mode yelling at one of the investigators. Optimus transformed and walked over to Jazz and picked him up by the shoulders and said, "Jazz calm down. We'll find her."

Jazz started struggling against the Autobot Leader's grasp, but it was no use. "I bet you Starscream has her. If he does he'll kill her Prime. I will never see her again!"

Optimus looked at Jazz in the optics and sighed. He was in love with her. He sat him down on his feet and looked down at the investigator and said, "I'm sorry about him…he really cares about Mandy. But I don't think she's here."

"We've looked every sir and she isn't here. This was just a kidnap and who ever it was just wanted to kill something, but not her…"

"Okay…Jazz we're going to search for Starscream and we'll get her back."

"What does this Starscream look like?"

"An F-22 Raptor." replied Ironhide who decided to get into the conversation.

The humans looked at each other giving an 'that doesn't sound good' look.

* * *

Starscream flew until he saw the Grand Cannon. There would be a good place to make a hiding place down there. He scanned the area and found a perfect spot and placed the base at that time. He flew down and went inside. When he came to the medical room he set down a crying Mandy.

"You killed them! After you said you wouldn't!" she cried.

"It seems you're new to the Autobot team so I'll introduce myself. I'm Starscream the new leader of the Decepticons and I don't let any hostages live."

"So…you are going to cut me up in tiny pieces and give me to the Autobots."

Starscream smiled and replied, "I was going to do something else, but that is better than what I had in mind."

"What was the other thing you were going to do?"

"Implant a bomb inside you….but you may be useful for a while. But I'm going to ask you some questions and you better answer them."

"But I have a question….how come you're still alive?"

Starscream looked down at her and replied, "I Starscream is immortal. No one can kill me. Now how did that one Autobot came back….the one who took you home last night?"

"I knew someone was following us!"

Starscream smiled and said, "You're pretty smart for a human. If you prove some worth I will keep you for a pet and don't worry all my pets die of old age."

"So I'll be in a cage for the rest of my life?"

"Only when I'm not playing with you of course."

"And…how do you play?" she asked her voice quivering.

"I experiment."

Mandy's eyes grew big. She wanted out of this place ASAP. She needed Jazz. She needed him desperately.

* * *

So what did you guys think? Please review!


	8. Rescue

Well guys I'm sorry for the delay. I started this a couple days ago, but homework and everything. Then power outage yesterday. We had no power for 5 hours. It was horrible. But anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 8

Rescue

Jazz was a nervous wreck. His Mandy was taken away from him. He knew he really shouldn't call her his Mandy they weren't even dating yet. He and the other Autobots were out trying to find out where Starscream would take her and why he would do so. Ratchet always stayed behind Jazz to make sure he was okay.

They finally rested for the day since they had been in their Earth modes the whole day searching for Decepticons or Mandy. Sam and Mikaela got out of Bumblebee and all the Autobots transformed. Jazz looked horrible in this state. Optimus walked over to his second in command and put a hand on his shoulder. "We'll get her back Jazz."

Jazz looked up at his commander and whispered, "I hope so…Starscream killed her parents…he won't be afraid to kill her and if he doesn't…"

"She has you to keep her going Jazz. Never forget that."

Jazz looked up at Optimus and nodded. Jazz sat down on the ground and Sam and Mikaela came running up to him. They started telling him stories about how Mandy was the protector to them when they were in elementary and how when someone punched her she would always punch them back and make them bleed. Jazz laughed, but he didn't see Mandy doing any of that.

"She doesn't do that now?" He asked.

"No…her parents forced her out of martial arts class after a while." Mikaela replied, "What I'm trying to say is that she can kick some butt and she won't allow those Decepticons or Starscream to push her around. She will put up a fight. She's a fighter not a damsel in distress."

"That's what I'm afraid of…Starscream will surely kill her now." Jazz whispered.

Mikaela looked at Jazz. He was so depressed and she knew that he liked Mandy and she liked Jazz in return, but the two would never admit it unless they found out about one another first. Mikaela climbed up on one of Jazz's legs and said, "She'll be alright. Starscream won't know what hit him when we get there."

"No he won't. I'll disassemble him from left to right. He won't know what hit him." Jazz remarked.

Mikaela smiled this was getting better. Jazz was getting his mind off of Mandy and getting his mind onto Starscream to how he was going to tear him limb from limb. Both Sam and Mikaela felt the ground shake beneath them and looked behind them and saw Ironhide coming over. The two quickly got out of Ironhide's way and went to find Optimus to see what he was doing.

Ironhide sat next to Jazz and asked, "How are ya doing buddy?"  
Jazz looked over at Ironhide and said, "Is that your way to try and make me happy by acting like something you're not?"

Ironhide looked at Jazz and said, "Okay you got me. What are you planning on doing when we get to the Decepticon base? Go after Starscream?"

Jazz looked at him and remarked, "I would if I were a new Autobot in training, but since I'm not I know better. Though I would love to beat him until he met the sun, but he has Mandy and he knows I would do anything for that female. He knows that she's my weakness and he would get me to do anything."

"But then he wouldn't spare her. He doesn't let his hostages live. Don't you remember her parents?" Ironhide asked.

Jazz clinched his fists when Ironhide brought that up. He looked the old mech in the optic and said, "She will make it out of there alive."

* * *

Mandy had fallen asleep late that night after Starscream had put her in a cage in a lab. She had been so afraid of where she was. It was freezing where she was, but when morning came Starscream had woken up. He walked into the lab and found Mandy sleeping in her little cage. He gently and quietly picked up the cage and yelled, "Wake up human!"

Mandy jumped up with a start that one of her legs fell through one of the holds in the cage. Starscream started laughing when he saw this and gently settled her back down. "Did you have a nice sleep last night? I hope so I did. Now since I'm all recharged for the day I think we can start experiments."

"Please no!" She screamed. Starscream only laughed at her fear and opened the cage to grab her. She kept running all around trying not to be captured in the hand of death, but since there really wasn't any place to run and hide she was easily caught.

"Did you like your exercise? You'll be getting much more in the future." Starscream laughed.

"You're going to wish you never picked me. The Autobots are going to come here and whip your ass so hard you will not know what hit ya."

Starscream looked up the term 'ass' she had used and found out it was another word for 'butt'. "You human's terms always amaze me. But now let the experiments begin!"

"No." She squeaked.

Starscream just merely looked at her and said, "Sorry my love, but I can't ever going to find out if my chemicals work or not."

"Don't you dare call me your love. I will never love you. Jazz is the only one who has my heart and you will not take it from him."  
"Oh we shall see. If the experiments work then no I won't, but if they don't work…I'm sorry my dear, but your heart will belong to no one." Starscream retorted.

Starscream forced her down on a large metal slab and put a belt over her so that she couldn't escape. Starscream got out a vile and looked down at her and said, "Now this will only hurt for a little second. I can't promise the rest will hurt or not."  
Once Starscream inserted the chemicals in her body, she felt as if her whole body had been engulfed with flame and started screaming.

* * *

Jazz woke up with a start and looked around at everything. He had dreamt of Mandy screaming, but screaming he did not know why… "Starscream." He muttered under his breath.

He transformed at that minute and drove off. He woke all the Autobots and the two humans along with his escape. The rest were confused, but transformed and went after him. Bumblebee transformed and let Sam and Mikaela hop in before going after the rest of the Autobots. "Jazz slow down what's the matter!?" Yelled Optimus.

Jazz did not slow up, but increased his speed. Optimus also did this until he was right next to the sports car. "Jazz."

"Starscream is going to kill her." Jazz whispered.

Optimus was silent. Sure some times sentient beings would have dreams about the one they care about getting hurt. Jazz had never acted this way towards any other creature they had come in counter with. Optimus knew that Jazz was acting differently ever since he met Mandy. He wasn't against human and Transformers relationships. Actually he supported all his men to do so since the femmes were either extinct to their knowledge or very few left. Once a male Transformer had a female he would fight for her and that included Optimus.

"She's going to be okay Jazz." Optimus spoke to Jazz comforting.

"I know, but…I won't believe it until she's in my arms."

* * *

Mandy let out another screeching scream full of pain. "Will you quiet that thing down?!" Yelled Barricade.

"I'm studying!" Yelled Starscream.

"Megatron would never allow this."

"Well lucky for me Megatron is dead. Now if you mention his name again I will turn you into scrap metal. Understand me!?" Starscream yelled.

Barricade backed up and left the area. He didn't like Starscream being the commander of the Decepticons. He didn't know how to rule over the Decepticons. He was going to help that girl out of here even if it wasn't in his nature, but Starscream was not the person who should be dealing with the human female. After the end of the day Starscream put Mandy in the cage and left her there for the night.

Mandy was surrounded by pain. Her whole body ached. She wished she would die right then and there. She didn't want to suffer the whole time. Suddenly the door opened and saw red optics staring down at her. "Kill me please! I can't stand this!" She cried.

Barricade saw the human female and he heard her begging him to kill her. Of course he would never do that. The Autobots would kill him for sure. He opened the cage and grabbed a hold of the human. "You're going back to the Autobots."  
"What?"

"Starscream is not the rightful leader of the Decepticons. If Megatron was he would have never done this to you or let Starscream do this. He would hurt you of course and hold you for ransom, but never do experimentations on you."

Mandy was quiet. Barricade started walking in the base about to go outside when Starscream called for him. "Barricade what are you doing at such late hour?"

"I'm going to go out to see if any Autobots are at bay." Barricade replied not turning around.

Starscream noticed this off the bat and said, "Turn around Barricade and look me in the face."

Barricade stiffen as Starscream said this, but did not turn around. Mandy looked up at the Decepticon. He looked down at her and actually looked like he was pitying her. He turned around and put Mandy behind his back. "Hold out your hand Barricade."

Barricade put Mandy in one hand and put out his hand. "You're other one too Barricade." Barricade made Mandy hold on to his back and put out his other hand to show nothing. Starscream kept eyeing him suspiciously and said, "You're allowed to go now." Barricade reached behind him and grabbed Mandy and started walking off.

Starscream walked to his lab and found his human was gone. "Barricade!"

Barricade heard Starscream's yell and started running with Mandy in his hand to protect her at all cost. "Barricade!" yelled Mandy.

"Its going to be okay human now shut up!" He exclaimed. The two suddenly heard a jet over head and Barricade jumped into some cover as it passed.

* * *

Jazz heard a yell and saw a jet in the air. "Starscream!" He yelled.

Starscream transformed and saw Jazz and smiled and said, "Well look who it is!"

Jazz transformed and so did the rest of the Autobots and started firing upon Starscream. Starscream was unprepared for the attack and came spiraling down to the ground. Jazz ran over to the fallen jet and started punching him every which way. Optimus ended up pulling him off and said, "Go find Mandy."

That got Jazz's attention. He went to find Mandy when he found Barricade hiding in a bush. "Jazz!" Came a little voice from Barricade's hand.

"Give her to me!" yelled Jazz. Barricade quickly handed over the female to Jazz.

"I saved her from Starscream. He's gone mad. He believes he is the true leader of the Decepticons. Megatron was the one."

Jazz stopped for that second and said, "Megatron was the one who killed may I mind you. Don't talk good about Megatron in front of me."

With that said Jazz walked away with Mandy in his arms and he held her tightly against his chest, but not too tight to make sure she could still breathe. "I missed you Jazz I was so afraid…but…Starscream did give me something and I haven't felt the same since."

Jazz felt his spark stop for a second. This wasn't good. This really wasn't good for him. He found the Autobots and showed them Mandy. The humans were around his feet trying to see her too. He saw Ratchet and told him what Mandy had told him. Ratchet didn't like what he heard. He did a scan on her and said, "Luckily it wasn't deadly, but still it's changing her."

Jazz held her to his face and what happened next surprised him. Mandy put her hands on his face and kissed his cheeks and whispered, "I love you Jazz." Jazz felt his jaw drop. He knew he always had feelings for her, but he didn't expect her to have feelings in return.

"I love you too Mandy." He replied.

He felt her tiny arms wrap around his neck giving him a hug he needed at that time. He would never let any Decepticon touch her again. He needed Mandy too much to let her go.

Deep in the ocean red optics opened and looked around. He was alive, but he didn't know how. He sent out a beacon to Barricade to have him come get him. He needed out of the water and back out on the earth. Those Autobots would pay for what they did to him. Especially that Witwicky boy who killed him, he was number one on his list to kill.

* * *

So what did you guys think? Please review on what you thought.


	9. Rise and Fallen

Well guys here's chapter 9 and I hope you guys like it!

* * *

Chapter 9

Rise and Fallen

When the two Decepticons got back to the base Starscream beat the living tar out of Barricade. "You are a worthless Decepticon! Why did Megatron even like you!?"

Barricade stayed silent and just let Starscream torture him. When he had finished he paid more attention to the things around him. A red beckon was calling him. He had no idea what this beckon was….what if it was a trap from the Autobots, but the Autobots wouldn't do that they had their precious human back. This was something different. He activated a map to get an idea where this beckon was coming from. Once the globe was laid our around it he saw it was located in the Atlantic ocean in the deepest part of the earth.

"Lord Megatron." Barricade whispered and transformed and went out to find Megatron. He needed Megatron back. All the Decepticons did too. Even if the Autobots didn't like Megatron, he was much better than Starscream would ever be.

* * *

The Autobots got back to the base with Mandy in hand. Jazz had her in his grasp just holding her tight and not letting go to let anyone else see her. "Okay Jazz, we know you missed her, but we missed her too. Could we see her please?"

Jazz relunctedly held out his hand so that the other Autobots could see her. It was good to see her back, but something wasn't right. "Are you okay Mandy?"

"I'm fine…he just injected me with a serum and I have no idea what it was, but I've been feeling weird ever since." She replied.

"What?" asked Jazz and walked forward. Optimus gently lowered her to Jazz's level and Jazz took her. "Like describe how you feel."

"Well…for instance my stomach doesn't feel right. I feel like I may fall any minute, lucky you guys are holding me so I have no fear in that. But I just feel different not my normal self."

"Jazz we need to take her to the med bay." Ratchet spoke.

Jazz didn't need to be told twice and started running as fast as he could to get her to the med bay to see what was wrong. If Starscream gave her something to make her die he was going to track that Decepticon down and tear out his spark. Jazz gently laid her down on a metal table and Ratchet started doing scans on her.

"This is not good."

"What is it?" Jazz asked in anticipation.

"Well...he has inserted a chemical to dissolve her body…its already started…but it may change course. That is if we're lucky, if it does a different affect than it's supposed to then…she may become a hybrid."

"What?" All the Autobots said at once.

"I'm going to be treating her for the next few days to make sure it goes the second route. It will be best to keep Jazz out of her since…since he cares about her so much it would be hazardous to let him stay in here trying to protect her from me who am trying to help her."

"B-but I don't want Jazz to go." Mandy exclaimed.

"I'm sorry my dear, but I am more worried about your health right now and Jazz is really mad and trying to stable him while I work on you would be very hazardous." He then looked at the other Autobots and said, "Let them say their quick goodbyes then take him out of her so I can start the process."

The Autobots moved away from Jazz and Ratchet moved aside. "I'll be alright you know that right? I'll make it through. I'm a tough girl."

Jazz tried to smile and replied, his voice cracking, "I know you're a tough girl…but I don't want to loose you. You entered my life and you can't leave it. I—I love you Mandy. I always have and always will."

"I love you too Jazz." Suddenly the Autobots grabbed a hold of Jazz and took him out so that Ratchet could try and fix Mandy before it was too late, but of course if it went to the other way they'd be safe…now it was to determine if her heart could take it. He injected her with a serum to put her to sleep. Once that was done he injected another serum to try and push the poison in her body to try and make her a hybrid. Of course it was really risky, but worth a try to see if she'd survive and on the other side of the wall he heard hear Jazz hammering against the wall trying to get in, but the Autobots had him so that he couldn't get through.

"Please, let this work." Ratchet whispered.

* * *

Barricade was driving at top speed trying to get to the location where Megatron's body was at. He needed to get to the ocean and drive faster, but of course the only way may be transforming under water so that his wheels wouldn't get full of sand. But he was determined to find Megatron. They needed him right now. Starscream was ruining the Decepticons and the longer Starscream stayed the better the Autobots got and were defeating them more and more. Though he should have kept the human and gave it to Megatron, but humans can't breathe water.

As he got closer to the beach he noticed dark clouds coming his way and wind picking up in speed. "Darn planet and its weather." He muttered under his breath.

He increased his speed and turned his lights on so that people would get out of his way. The beach was near and the weather getting even worse. Trees were being blown out of the ground and heading in his direction. He quickly transformed and dodged the tree and started running to get to the beach. Humans were quickly dodging him so that they wouldn't be killed from him stepping on their cars. Helicopters were circling them and men had a camera out at him.

Barricade looked up and sighed. Couldn't they just leave him alone? He picked up a car and threw it at the helicopter which burst into flames. Everyone stopped and some people were killed by the helicopter and the flames. Barricade didn't care; he just needed to get to the ocean. It was getting closer. He could see it. He just needed to make it past this crowd of people and he was there. He was almost there. He was running and saw a tree coming towards him. He ducked, but was hit by another tree coming at him. He laid there for a few moments just trying to get his head straight.

Getting up he saw rain starting to fall and it was coming his way. "No," he whispered and started running faster. He made it into the ocean right when lightning struck him.

* * *

Mandy started moving back and forth and screaming. Jazz's scream was heard from the other side. Mandy was in pain and he wanted to make sure she wasn't in pain. He couldn't get through to her which was making him furious. "Let go of me!" he roared trying to break free from Ironhide's and Optimus' grasp. Bumblebee then pitched in by grabbing his legs to make him fall. Once he was on the ground the Autobots got on top of him so he couldn't move to get away.

Ratchet looked over towards their way knowing they would want a report. He went to the door and opened it and said, "Mandy is doing okay right now. I just inserted the serum and hopefully her body goes to according to plan."

Suddenly her heart rate went up and Ratchet quickly closed the door and locked it. "Mandy!" yelled Jazz. He threw the Autobots off him and tried to get in the room, but Ratchet had locked it. He roared in fury and started banging on the door. Ratchet heard the commotion outside and stay focused on his work. As Ratchet was trying to fix her heart kept speeding up faster and faster until suddenly the screen had a straight line. Ratchet tried reviving her, but could not. Jazz ran to the window and saw Ratchet putting a sheet over top of her.

"NO!" yelled Jazz. He took all the strength he had and broke the window. He jumped through and Ratchet moved away. Jazz, shaking, picked up Mandy and took the sheet off. "Why did you have to leave me? You said you could make it," he cried softly. Everyone slowly moved away from him afraid he may attack anyone out of fury. "You know you were my one true love right? I could never love anyone else as much as I loved you."

Ratchet looked at Optimus and the rest of the Autobots. "I'm so sorry…I failed." He whispered.

"You told us there could have been a chance she didn't survive…You didn't say she would definitely live. We will avenge her death." Just at that time Sam and Mikaela ran in and saw Jazz with Mandy.

"Mandy! How are you feeling!?" Mikaela and Sam both asked. Optimus quickly went after them and picked them up. "Hey Optimus what's going on?" asked Sam.

The Autobot leader took in a huge breath and said, "Mandy didn't make it."

The two humans were at first in shock and then Mikaela threw her hand to her mouth. "Oh my god." Her eyes started swelling up in tears and she tried to suppress a sob, but it didn't work. She started crying hard. Optimus held her to his chest and handed Sam to Bee who was still suffering from the shock of the news. Optimus gently stroked her back and trying to calm her.

Ironhide watched as Jazz sat down Mandy's body and came through the broken window and saw their two human friends crying for their friend. "I'm going kill Starscream."

"Are you nuts!? You can't defeat him alone!" exclaimed Bumblebee.

"You'll need the rest of us Jazz. We all are upset about Mandy's death and we will take revenge." Ironhide replied.

Jazz knew there was no trying to make their minds so he agreed in them coming with him. He was going to show those Decepticons what happens when they mess with one of their human friends who turn out to be his girlfriend.

* * *

Barricade slowly activated his optics and looked around at his surroundings. He was surrounded by sand and water. He started to move, but when he did it was hard for him. When he had gotten struck by lightning it had disabled him to do anything and now he was finally able to do something. He started moving around finally getting out of the sand. He was curious if Megatron would be in the sand too, but it could have just been him since he was shocked and then he sunk down to the sand. "Lord Megatron where are you?" he asked mostly to himself. He started walking in the water getting deeper and deeper. He turned his lights on so that he could see where he was going. The deepest part of the world was surely very deep.

Fish would swim very fast to get away from him and try to get to safety. "You have nothing to worry about organics…well at least not yet. When my Lord Megatron comes back this world will be gone, but like I said nothing to worry about…yet." He laughed and continued his way to find Megatron. Barricade looked everywhere and it was pitch black. His light was shining brightly and still he could not see too far ahead of him. He was getting tired of the pitch black.

Just as he was about to go up to the surface he stumbled across something. He shined his light on it and found Megatron. "Lord Megatron you're alive!"

Megatron's optics shone bright red and replied, "Yes it is I, Megatron. Help me Barricade. Take me back to the base and let me destroy Starscream."

"I really can't do that sir…you're not repaired yet and Starscream…well he's gone mad and he is destroying the Decepticon ways…he is going to war with the Autobots."

Megatron let out a growl and tried to move, but could not. Barricade lifted his leader and said, "I will fix you well my Lord. We will get back at Lord Megatron. Then we will kill Starscream and you will be our rightful leader."

* * *

The Autobots were moving at top speed trying to get to the Decepticon base before they could trace them. Jazz felt a fury so bad within him he could kill anything in his path, but when a human got in the way he stopped immediately. "Jazz we're all upset about Mandy's death, but please be very careful with your driving. We don't want to endanger other peoples' lives tonight."

Jazz let out a frustrated sigh and agreed silently and slowed down his driving. The rest of the Autobots were quickly catching up. Bumblebee had both Sam and Mikaela inside who were still mourning their friend's death. "I just can't believe she's gone…just like that gone."

"I know…she never deserved to die that way…what are we going to tell her parents," asked Sam.

Mikaela and Sam looked at each other and then straight ahead out at the traffic. The Autobots were moving slower than before. They had calmed Jazz down a bit it seemed. Bumblebee sped up to meet up with them. Optimus next to Jazz and it seemed like they were talking just to one another. "What do you thinks going to have?" asked Mikaela.

"No telling between the two…I just hope that whatever happens nobody dies." Sam whispered.

"I agree with you Sam…we can't lose Jazz again nor can we lose our leader. He dies and we're done for." Bumblebee commented.

The two humans looked at one another then looked outside Bumblebee's window and looked up at Optimus in his earth form. He hoped that they didn't do anything too rational. "Well Mikaela…we better pray to God that we live through this."

"Like that's a good thing to say after one of our own has already died." Mikaela snapped at him.

"I'm sorry….I was only saying…" he muttered.

* * *

Barricade dragged Megatron across the ocean floor until they got to land and once on land he started working on him. He was going to make sure he was going to be good as new. "How has the Decepticons been in my absence?"

"We have been obeying Starscream…but everyone knows that you are the true leader. As I have said Starscream is destroying us."

"He will pay for what he has done. I will come back victorious and the Autobots won't matter. I'm going to take down Starscream." Megatron roared.

Barricade continued working on his leader trying to fix him as fast as he could. While he was working on Megatron, a voice from above screeched out, "Ah Lord Megatron nice to see you _alive_ again."

"Starscream!" Megatron and Barricade yelled at the same time. Starscream started laughing and started firing at the two unsuspected Decepticons. Barricade blocked all the shots that were aimed at Megatron. He wouldn't let Megatron die again. The Decepticons needed Megatron and Barricade would sacrifice himself to make sure the Decepticons got Megatron.

"You're so pathetic Barricade. Sacrificing yourself to save Megatron? Do you even think he'll appreciate you? He cares for no one. He's a heartless fiend."

"And you not?" Barricade grunted.

Starscream just started laughing evilly, "No Barricade! I make sure the traitors are killed on the spot while I let the other work under my command. Good bye Barricade."

Suddenly someone shot Starscream in the chest and Starscream looked around, "Who did that?"

"I did Starscream." Starscream turned around and saw Megatron barely standing his hands as his guns.

"Megatron, you know I am immortal I can't die, but lucky for you, you can die." Starscream smiled.

"I may die, but the Decepticons will not follow you any more." Megatron growled.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Starscream.

"Lord Megatron!" Decepticons behind Starscream appeared and went to attack Starscream. Starscream tried to pull the Decepticon off, but could not, but instead he fired up his engines and quickly shot through the sky.

"You foolish Decepticons! This will be the last time you escape me alive!" he quickly transformed and flew out of sight.

* * *

The Autobots got to the Decepticon base and saw no one was in sight. "NO!"

"The Decepticons left long before they knew we were coming. We'll get revenge on Mandy's death soon." Optimus whispered.

* * *

Back at the Autobot base after Mandy was pronounced for an hour the screen showed a heart beat coming back. Mandy's eyes opened and saw only sheets. "Jazz."

* * *

Well guys i hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review after you have read!

Starscream: Yes once you do you will be able to see how I Starscream will destroy all the Autobots and the Decepticons who have betrayed me.

Author: Oh shut your pie hole. Review and just wait to see what happens.

Starscream: You tell me to do that again and I will personally kill you.

Barricade: STarscream, you can't kill the Author.

Starscream: No? But I can kill you! *jumps at Barricade*

Author: Well...a part is going on here.

Starscream: Mandy may be alive.

Jazz: I will take my revenge.


	10. Eight Lives Left

I know its been a while since I last updated. I'm sorry. Again, college taking up a lot of time. I have a test in psychology Wednsday...that's going to be fun. But I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 10

Eight Lives Left

Mandy threw up the covers and looked everywhere. She was in the med bay a lone. The Autobots were gone and then she looked beside her and saw a chart. It had Ratchet's hand writing on it, and she read, "Time of death: 6:00 A.M. What does that mean?"

She looked down and remembered what had happened. The poison and then Ratchet trying to help her make it, her heart had stopped. How did she come back to life then? The only way you were able to come back to life is, if you were frozen for so long then thawed out and got the heart beating again.

She tried finding a clock to see what time it was. She didn't know what time it was at all….She stood up and stretched and looked around the dark room trying to find something to do while the Autobots were gone. "Wait the Autobots are gone…." She whispered, "That means they still think I'm dead." She needed to get a hold of them quickly somehow…but first she needed to find out how to get down.

She looked over at the edge of the slab and found that there was a little wire hanging off of it…then she looked closer, it was attached, it must have been for the Autobots when they got really hurt. She grabbed a hold of the wire slid down…but sadly she didn't have any cloth so it burnt.

"Shit, shit, shit! Stupid, stupid, stupid!" she exclaimed on the way down, once she got close to the bottom she quickly let go and fell to the ground. She looked at her hands and they were as raw as could be. "Damn, that was stupid as hell." She whispered and slowly got up and brushed herself off. The whole place looked much bigger without the Autobots in the base. She let out a sigh and went to find the command room to contact the Autobots.

* * *

The Autobots walked through the Decepticon base and found that it was trashed. Starscream was nowhere to be found. Jazz roared to the skies and slammed his fists down. Suddenly Megatron came in sight and all the Autobots put their guns on him. He quickly put his hands up and then Optimus came forward followed by Jazz.

"Where's your second in command, Starscream?" growled Optimus.

Megatron looked at the Autobots and replied, "He just left. Why aren't you attacking me?"

"Because our battle isn't with your Megatron, it's with Starscream. He killed Mandy." Jazz retorted with anger. Megatron looked down at the small Autobot and then looked back at Optimus. He then ordered his Decepticons to come over to them.

"No need to get all defensive Autobots. We do not want to battle with you today, same with you, we are after Starscream. Today Autobots if you will allow it. We work together as one team tracking down Starscream and ridding him of the world."

"But isn't he immortal?" asked Bumblebee.

"Not if we tear him to scrap." Barricade commented.

Optimus and Megatron shook hands to not fight while searching for Starscream, but once Starscream was found and destroyed it went to the ways things were…that was unless Optimus could change his brother's mind. Then all the transformers, Autobots and Decepticons alike transformed and went out to search for the one seeker known as Starscream and rid him from the world once and for all.

* * *

Starscream was flying faster than any jet on earth could ever reach. He was definitely superior to any other jet on earth. Why hadn't he killed the traitors when he had the chance? He threw it all away and flew off like he had always done when he was out matched. He could take them on, but the truth was he could not…

Starscream wanted to be the best of the best, but he was always second best. With Megatron around he was always second rate. Finally having enough anger to destroy a world he transformed and dived to the earth. Falling faster than a speeding bullet he hit the ground hard, making a crater he stood up and looked around. Finally having his CPU pointed to something else and not anger anymore he walked away from the mess he created and then took arm and transformed it into a weapon and fired.

Suddenly he heard a gasp. He turned around and looked down. There was a little girl, not even 5 looking up at him with fear. Suddenly all his anger disappeared. He and the girl were staring at each other for so long he lost track of time, but finally he shook his head and started to walk off.

"Wait! Wait! You Iron Giant? You here to protect us from missile?" the little girl called to him.

He suddenly stopped. This girl definitely watched too much movies. He then turned towards her with his weapon out and ready to fire. A sudden fear washed over the girl, but the girl didn't move. She was too afraid to move. He was about to blast her when he decided to stop. Damn, why was he feeling this way? She was just an organic human.

She watched him as he dropped the gun and then bent down to the girl. She started backing up. Starscream brought forth his hand wrapped it around the girl and put another finger over his mouth and the girl shut her mouth. He then took it down and said, "I am not Iron Giant."

The girl looked up at him and said nothing. Starscream then stood up and said, "Go away now female."

The girl didn't move, but kept looking at Starscream. Starscream gave out a sigh and started walking off. But as soon as he started walking he heard little footsteps following him. Giving out a groan he turned around and loaded his gun and said, "Go away human…I don't want to do this, but if you leave me no choice I will and I will feel nothing for it."  
"You don't have to be bad…you can have a choice. You don't have to be a gun," the young girl spoke highly.

* * *

Mandy started running trying to find the command center, but it seemed like miles across the floor. It never seemed this big before. Once she exited the med bay she came across the room where Mikaela, Sam, and she would hang out at. She turned on the light and heard something go, thud. "Hello anyone there?"

"Mandy?" came a voice, then the person who owned the voice stood up. Before Mandy knew it, she was tackled by Mikaela and then by Sam.

"How the hell are you alive!? We watched Ratchet pronounce you dead!"

"I don't know how I am back, but I just am."

"What was it like to die?" asked Sam.

"First the pain goes away….and then nothing."

"Nothing? What do you mean nothing?"

"I don't remember what happened…I seriously don't."

The two looked at one another and then back to their friend. They had always heard that they saw a light. "So no light?" asked Sam.

"There was a white light…but that's all I remember…..I don't remember anything else other than a deep voice."

The two stopped breathing at that moment. Then Mikaela asked, "What did the voice say?"

"It's not my time and then here I am," replied Mandy. The humans were in shock and then Mandy looked at Sam and asked, "Do you have any way to contact the Autobots?"

"Yeah…why do you…oh wait…yeah, you should tell them that you're alive. Jazz went on a rampage."

Mandy felt her heart constrict when he mentioned Jazz. Jazz had went on a rampage after she died…then she focused back on the real world, "—something happened."

Mandy was handed the phone and she then spoke, "Jazz?"

There was quiet on the other line before Jazz's voice came on the phone. "Who is this?"

Mandy felt her heart drop a little, his voice sounded angry, "Jazz…it's me…Mandy."

Jazz went quiet and then when he spoke again his voice was soft. "Mandy? How?"

"It's a long story…but I want to see you." Suddenly Megatron's voice was in the back ground and then Jazz replied, "I'll try to get back soon."

After that the line went dead. "Megatron is there…he's in trouble."

Sam and Mikaela looked at one another and then said, "Then let's go help them." The humans went running off to go help their Autobot friends.

* * *

Jazz and the rest of the Autobots ran to Megatron. From a far off distance they saw an explosion. "Starscream," growled Jazz.

Megatron looked at the small Autobot and then to Optimus, "We need to get there as soon as possible, or Starscream will know we're on his trail."

"Everyone transform!" Optimus exclaimed.

Megatron looked at him and then yelled, "Transform!"

"I already said that." Optimus pointed out.

"Yes, but we are only working together until Starscream is dead…I still go by my rules, not one of an Autobot."

"You were once different brother." Optimus replied.

"Don't you dare call me that."

"It's true…we share the same energon, if you don't remember. We can't choose our family."

Megatron looked at Optimus and flew off to find Starscream. He was going to make his former second in command pay for what he did. The rest of the transformers who couldn't fly drove very fast to get to Starscream. Jazz knowing that Mandy was alive now; he couldn't let Starscream off that easily.

He started driving faster and faster until Optimus said something, "So who wanted you?"

"Mandy." Jazz replied.

Optimus suddenly stopped, his tires squealing and then he transformed, "Mandy?"  
"Yeah…somehow she's back."

Ratchet stopped and transformed. "She's alive? But she died at the scene….I tried saving her."

"Well she's alive, but I'm not letting Starscream get off that easy."  
"Come on Autobots, we don't have all slagging day!"

Ironhide transformed and put his guns to Barricade and said, "Once this is over punk, I'm so tearing you apart."

"I'd love to see you try." Barricade growled.

"Stop acting sparklings! We have business! Let's go!" yelled Optimus. Everyone transformed and drove off to find Starscream.

Starscream was still looking down at the little girl. Why was she doing this? Suddenly a sound filled the air. He narrowed his optics on the source and saw Megatron. "No," he whispered.

He looked down at the girl and picked her up. She didn't scream, she just laid in his hand doing nothing, but staring up at him. Gun shots were heard and then finally the girl screamed.

Megatron stopped what he was doing and looked for the source and looked at Starscream and saw a human female child in his hands. He transformed and landed in front of Starscream. "Hand over the human Starscream. You've killed one already, we don't need you killing another one…….under my watch."

The girl held on to Starscream more and looked at him and asked, "You killed someone?"

Starscream looked down at her and then handed her to Megatron. Megatron quickly put her down and made her run and then focused his attention on Starscream, "Now how shall you go…"

"Don't touch him Megatron. He was the one who killed Mandy."

Megatron looked down at Jazz and said, "Go for it…..Autobot."

Starscream looked down at Jazz and watched as he put the gun to Starscream's head. "You know I can't die…….you've tried before."

Starscream started laughing and Jazz shot. The shot was heard from everywhere and Starscream's body fell. Jazz at that moment felt like he had gotten even and turned around….it was time to see Mandy again.

* * *

Well what did you guys think? I know short chapter, but more will be coming soon. Please REview!


	11. Together At Last Epilogue

Okay, I know this is a short chapter, I couldn't think of what to write. I have many stories in mind to write. But I hope you guys don't kill me. I've been having a writer's block for a while. But I hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 11

Together At Last

(Epilogue)

Jazz started rushing back to the base, he couldn't wait to see Mandy again, and this time she would be alive. Sighing he didn't realize the Decepticon leader coming up behind him. "Autobot, don't thing we aren't finished!" Yelled Megatron.

Jazz spun around and saw Megatron coming straight towards him. He was just about to transform when Optimus Prime came running up behind Megatron and took him down. Dust and debris flew everywhere making it hard to see. Jazz transformed, hearing metal grind against metal he wanted to jump in and help, but he couldn't see who was who. "Optimus!" he yelled hoping to hear a reply. All he got was grunting and more fighting, then everything went silent.

"Sir?" asked Jazz.

No one answered, but a silver hand came out of the dust. Jazz looked at the hand, it didn't have claws as fingers. "Sir!" Jazz exclaimed and took hold of his commander's hand to pull him out of the mess with Megatron. Optimus stood up and looked down at Jazz and then Megatron who as unconscious at the time. "What are you doing to do with him?" asked Jazz.

Optimus looked down at his brother and then at Jazz. "Help me carry his body."

"You're not going to kill him?" Jazz asked, "Right now would be the perfect time."

"It would be not honorable. He wouldn't be able to defend himself." Optimus replied.

"But he would do it to you sir, you know he would." Jazz spoke.

Optimus looked at his second in command and replied, "I know he would…but I'm not him and I won't do it to him."

Jazz helped Optimus drag Megatron's unconscious body over to the hole where they first started their battle and dropped him in it. They covered Megatron until it looked like nothing had happened there and then they started their way back. "How long do you think he'll last there?" asked Jazz.

Optimus looked at him and then replied, "If we're lucky…a day probably."

The two transformed and started driving off towards the base. The rest of the Autobots joined with Jazz and Optimus to head back to the Autobot base to see Mandy waiting for them. Little did they know that Megatron wouldn't be lasting a day being buried, a giant metal hand emerged from the sands and a roar was heard from miles around.

Jazz got to the base and ran straight to Mandy and picked her up and held her to his face. "I missed you…I thought I lost you."

"For a moment there you did." Mandy replied using a quote from one of her favorite movies: The Mummy Returns. Jazz just chuckled and held her right there.

"Okay sorry to burst the moment, but Megatron is coming and he doesn't look too happy." Ironhide spoke.

Jazz looked at the distance and gently sat Mandy down and said, "You stay here and no matter what happens you stay hidden."

"But.."

"No buts Mandy, I've lost you once I'm not losing you again." Jazz replied.

Mandy looked up at him and watched him transform and go after Megatron along with the rest of the Autobots. Mandy watched as they attacked Megatron all of them taking them down and screeching metal was heard from where they were. Yelling were coming from everywhere where they were at. Soon silence filled the air and the Autobots stood up carrying Megatron's body from sight so that the humans wouldn't know about the battle that occurred.

Mandy ran to Jazz, everything felt slow motion as she ran. Optimus smiled down at her. The two embraced and it was picture perfect.

* * *

So....yeah I know this is very short and not very good. But there will be another Jazz fic, but it will be part of the Hero Chronicals.


End file.
